


Averys Geschichte

by DoubleP1997, Neah_Cross



Series: Averys Geschichte [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, co-writing, funny stuff, german and english
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neah_Cross/pseuds/Neah_Cross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klickt und lest da gibt's etwas mehr zu erklären.<br/>Well click and read there's a little explanation to this.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Averys Geschichte

Okay also war eine Aufgabe die wir (Neah_Cross und ich) im Englischunterricht machen sollten und da haben wir uns gedacht wir schreiben dazu.

Sie in englisch und ich in deutsch. Wir schreiben nicht die selbe Geschichte. Da wird es Unterschiede geben. Das einzige was wir garantiert gleich haben sind diese Charakternamen mehr nicht. Es kann sein das wir ein paar Parallelen haben werden, da wir über die Storys reden, aber mehr nicht.

Also bleibt dran um mehr über Avery und seine Freunde/Familie etc zu erfahren.

Okay so this a 'work' we had do to in our english class and Neah_Cross and I decided to write about those characters. 

She in english and I in german. We're not going to write the same the story. The only thing we have completely same are the character names. Everything else is going to different. There may be a few paralles since we're going to talk about this but nothing more.

Well stay tuned to find out more about Avery and his friends/family etc.


End file.
